In a New Light
by Baby Shadow
Summary: When Heero gets invited to a club the last thing he expected was to see Relena there. But that's not the only surprise he incounters. Read to find out what it is!
1. In a new Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or the lyrics to the songs used in this fan fiction. They belong to Bandai and Avril Lavigne. They were taken from her new CD, Under my Skin.

Title: In a new light

Pairing: HxR

Genre: T

Summary: Heero is invited to a club and what he finds is a whole new Relena.

* * *

Heero took a sip off his drink and leaned back, getting comfortable on his couch. He turned on the TV and immediately went to channel that was showing the CSI marathon. The phone rang suddenly and he peered at the clock. Only one person would call him at 9:42 at night.

"Hello Duo"

"Get dressed"

"Why"

'Because there's a new…. uh surprise at the club"

"And…"

"And, I'll be there to pick you up in 10 mins" The click on the other end left Heero speech less. He sighed and shut off the TV, heading to his room to get ready. _This surprise better worth it. _He murmured underneath his breath.

&&&&

20 minutes later Heero was next to Duo at the bar at the new club in town.

"So why am I here again" He stated

"You'll find out soon enough"

"No I think I'll like to know now," he suggested.

"Okay, tonight they're hosting a contest"

"What kind of contest? You didn't sign me up for anything did you" Heero said eyeing Duo.

"No, no, nothing like that. Last week three a few random groups perform a couple of songs and the best one won a 1,000 bucks and they get to perform tonight"

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing I just thought you be interested in who applied" Duo said grinning.

"What made you think tha-" Before he could continue an announcer stepped on stage.

"-Welcome, welcome to the most happen club in the area-" the crowd went wild. "-Well, we have something special for you tonight. We have winner of last weeks contest performing tonight, and let me tell you, there on fire-" Again the crowd began to scream. "-Well lets get started shall we? –" A huge applause was given as the group stepped out on the stage.

Heero's heart almost stopped when Relena appeared on stage with a bass guitar around her shoulder. _What was going on?_ Heero turned to Duo to see a big grin upon his face.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Heero voiced in total shock.

Duo could only nod his head to kept from laugh about the expression on Heero's face. Heero turned to face the stage when Relena's voice flooded the room. He hadn't even noticed that Hilde was also there with her electric guitar, Dorothy at the drums and Catherine on the electric keyboard.

"How are you'll doing tonight" When Relena heard a scream from the mob she continued. "So are you ready to GET THE PARTY STARTED" Soon Relena's guitar was in her hands and the music began. Heero was still in shock at this point.

Ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh 

_So much for my happy ending_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like were dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead. Held up so high_

_I'm such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ohoh ohoh so much for my happy ending ohoh ohoh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult, _

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were more all the things I thought I knew_

_And thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending_

As Relena scanned the crowd her eyes locked with Heero's. She almost stopped singing due the fact that Heero's eyes never left her even for a moment. And boy was she surprised. All she could do now was continue to sing.

Its nice to know that you were there 

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feeling like I was the only one_

_Its nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

The way she sang the song made Heero feel like she was some how singing it to or about him.

He was everything, everything I wanted 

_We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending_

You was everything, everything I wanted 

_We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending_

_Ohoh ohoh So much for my happy ending. _

The song ended and they exited the stage as the cheers died down. Relena made her way toward Duo.

"Wow that was amazing" He picked her up and spun her around. Laughter escaped her lips.

"Thanks" she stated as he sat her back on solid ground. Her smiled faded as she turned to Heero. Duo slipped away unnoticed to give the two some privacy.

"So how have you been, Heero."

"Fine, I guess" Silence drifted in the air. After all they hadn't seen each other for almost a two years since the Marimaia incident.

"You did a great job up there" He stated, nodding toward the stage.

"Thank you" She began to play with her fingers nervously. This gave Heero the perfect opportunity to look over the former Vice Minister, a position she had given up about 5 months ago to attend college. She was wearing a black halter-top and a short pleated denim skirt and black knee-high lace up boots. Then he realized this was the first time he had every seen her with her hair in two twin buns with black high lights.

"Uh Heero"

"Yes"

"Oh never mind"

Silence once again entered and took over the conversation.

"So what have you been up to lately"

"Nothing, much I attend the local college" he said, sipping his drink.

"Trying to start over too"

"There's no use for soldiers now"

"I see" She took a seat and ordered a drink.

"So maybe we could hang out sometime, but only if you too"

"hn."

Relena sighed.

"Heero I've really missed you"

Heero didn't reply. He had done a lot of thinking over the pass few years. Alot about Relena and a lot about himself. He had come to realize that he did indeed have feelings for her. But that was the easy part. The hard part was telling her.

"Hey were all going to beach tomorrow, you should come along"

He nodded, still in his train of thought.

"Hey Relena were up next again. Oh hey Heero" Hilde said approaching them.

"Well I'll see you later. Bye Heero" Relena voiced as Hilde pulled her away by her arm.

Heero watched Relena position herself behind the mic for the second time. As he stared at her as she began to play he began to see her in a new light.

_Oh I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt that it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

I just watch her make the same mistakes again What's wrong, what's wrong now? To many to many problems 

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside_

_And find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_To man, to many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Once again Heero and Relena's eyes locked.

_Her feeling she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fall from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Relena stared as Heero walked toward the exit. But did not leave till her turned and looked at her one last time. The look in his eyes. It was that look… the look she could not explain. She almost dropped her guitar as she swung it over her head and laid it on the floor, and then ran off the stage leaving Hilde to finish the song. She had let Heero go once she wasn't going to let that happen again. She headed for the exit that Heero had taken only a few moments ago, all the while hearing the song in the background. As she exited the building a shower of rain that immediately soaked her from head to toe hit her. She looked around franticly, barely able to see. All she could see was the light from the street lamps and the occasional car that would drive by. When she suddenly spotted a dark figure down the road about half a mile away. She wasted no time heading in that direction.

Heero's hands were placed in his pocket to keep them out of the cold. All the while, Relena's face playing over and over in his mind. When he had actually come to love her he didn't know, all he knew was that he did. He stopped when he heard a small voice from behind him.

"You're going to catch a cold in this weather"

He turned to see Relena standing in front of him soaking wet and hair stuck to her face. Before she could stop her self she had already kissed Heero. Heero's eyes flew open from surprise. Then he began returning her kisses wrapping his arms around her waist. Relena also wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him support them both. Smiles formed on both their face and laughter once again came to Relena. Again she kissed, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

Hope you like it. I had so much fun writing it with my friend. But it was all my idea. hehehe. Read and Review!  



	2. The Bedroom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: In a New Light  
Pairing: HxR  
Genre: T 

**Chapter 2**: The Bedroom!

* * *

She didn't want to let go, and he knew this. He could tell by the strength she held him with. Her feet were once again planted on the ground and his arms were simply around her… holding her. They both had already lost tract of how many times they kissed since Relena found him in the rain. A shy smile formed on her lips. The memories of what had happened only moments ago came rushing back to her. It all happened so fast, it felt slightly unreal. A moment she was on stage performing for people she didn't even know and now here she was wrapped in the arms of the boy… no man that she had given her heart to way before he would even consider accepting it. He too smiled blinking the raindrops from his eyes. Though so much had happen, the rain was still as constant as it was 10 minutes before. He decided if they stay there any longer both of them would find themselves in the hospital for a case of pneumonia.

"You know, my apartment is not to far way" he wispered, not wanting to break to moment.

His statement came as a surprise to her, but this didn't affect her answer. She nodded her head and he took her hand in his and led her toward his apartment.

Heero barely had a chance to close the door before Relena was on him, kissing him. He would of never thought the former Vice Minister be so…... forward. She pushed his back to the door, gently tearing at his jacket, which she successfully removed from him. She then processed to pull him toward what she thought was the living room. Heero moaned at her kisses.

"Do you think well make it to the bedroom?"

Relena couldn't help but laugh. Now she knew why she fell in love with him. It was because he was Heero and he could be no one else but himself...and he wasn't bad looking either. Heero pulled her to him gently and resumed kissing her. Her hand reached below his shirt and he jumped slightly at her touch. Her fingers danced over his hard stomach as she slowly but surely pulled his shirt from him. Relena tenderly pushed Heero and he fell back on to his couch, waiting and anticipating what was going to happen next. Relena placed both her hands on either of his knees and moved upward, caressing his legs all the while. Heero could feel a heat rise in his pants and he knew if she kept this up for long he would have no choice but to take her right then and there, but as soon as she came within a inch of him she stopped and pulled away with a seductive smile on her face.

"So where's the bedroom"

Heero breathed and looked at Relena who was now straddling him.

"Up stairs, first door to your left."

Relena smirked as she swung one leg off of him, and seductively walked toward the stairs. Heero sighed and dropped back unto the couch. He waited a moment, then headed up stairs, knowing what was in store for him.

* * *

Hope you liked it as much as the ladt chapter. But worry it's not quite over, there's more to come. Read and Review. Please.  



	3. Message from Author

A/N: I got a review from a reader stating that we did a great job but the story was not very detailed. I just wanted to let the rest of you know that we, my friend and I spent a lot of time writing this story and the story you read was the final draft of like 12. This is the way that we wanted it to be, but we may make a few changes and may add a few things.

Also, I'm starting to write an epilogue and it's coming along wonderfully, and may be updated sometime this week or over the weekend. Thanks a lot, and read and review.


End file.
